5 Years Too Long
by smv0759
Summary: A short story of how Pacey and Joey began dating again. Takes place during the finale, connecting the kitchen scene almost confession with the very last scene.


Joey rowed back to her house after saying goodbye to Dawson. It was her last night in Capeside; she was leaving for New York in the morning. Pulling up to the dock, she decided to take a walk to the Icehouse. Unable to finish her conversation with Pacey earlier, Joey needed, for once and for all, resolve her feelings towards Pacey. She had been thinking about the situation and contemplated what she should say. Joey vowed to not run away anymore and resolve her relationship with Pacey. Pacey was the one—the only one for a long time. He was kind, funny, and compassionate. She loved him at his best and worst—from his grand romantic gestures to the various ways he crawled under her skin. The time apart helped her place past events in perspective, letting go of painful memories such as prom. After Eddie returned from California, she knew she had feelings for Pacey but did not have the courage to face them, courage she definitely needed now.

Walking up to the closed building, Joey knocked, but no one was around to answer. She let herself in and walked toward the sound of clanging pots and music. Pacey was facing the sink, with his back towards Joey. Calling out his name a couple times, Pacey could not hear Joey over the music. She walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder. Pacey jumped in response, turned around and grasped her shoulders defensively. After he realized it was Joey, he lowered his hands to her waist but did not let her go.

"This is a pleasant surprise but never sneak up a poor, unsuspecting man."

"I wasn't sneaking! You're the one blaring music. My ears are ringing," Joey said as she turned off the radio. "Plus, you shouldn't leave your door unlocked if you don't want intruders," she said with a smirk on her face.

"You got me, Potter. I was waiting for one particular intruder."

"Oh yeah? Do I know her? Is it the blonde from the wedding? You do have a thing for blondes."

"What would be the fun in giving it away?" Leaning back to prop his hands against the sink, Pacey asked, "So I assume you did not come just to bicker with me. Are you, by chance, here to answer my question finally?"

"Yes," responded Joey, "In this very kitchen, you asked me what it all means, not being left off the hook and the running bit. You said that loving me is enough for you, even without reciprocation, but it is not enough for me."

Pacing around nervously, Joey continued, "Don't get me wrong, I love my job. I love New York, but I feel so lonely sometimes. Your life became less foggy after I returned to Capeside, and I realized how lonely I have been without you. You've always understood me, been there for me, and know how to comfort me no matter the situation. And I realize that we've never had the right timing, but we are never going to. I am in New York, and you're in Capeside. No matter the distance or our separate careers, I want you permanently in my life and am willing to compromise, given the distance.

Finally stopping in front of Pacey, Joey looked into his eyes and gestured with her hands for emphasis, "I know I am rambling. I guess what I am trying to say is that I love you, Pacey Witter," clasping his hands, "and I want to be with you every night, starting tonight."

"That's all you needed to say." Pacey wrapped his arms around Joey and kissed her sweetly. "We'll figure out the loose ends soon enough, but I promise you, we will be together." Smiling at Joey, "You do not know how happy you've made me, Ms. Josephine Potter. I feel like I am sixteen again. It's hard to believe this is actually happening. Pinch me or something—I must be dreaming," he exclaimed half jokingly.

Pacey yelped after Joey pinched him and said, "Yep, not a dream."

"No, you are not dreaming. But seriously, you know what your problem is? You don't give yourself enough credit. For as long as I have known you, you never have." Placing her hands on his elbows, she lightly shook him for emphasize, "You, Pacey Witter, deserve nice things, a job and a place you love. You are not any smaller for staying in Capeside. In fact, you are one of the most remarkable people I know. That's why I am standing here, in your kitchen, probably making a fool out of myself."

"You're my fool now." Pacey kissed her solidly. Pulling away from the kiss, the couple embraced in a full body hug, getting used to each other again. Having spent over five years apart, the embrace quickly turned to something more, igniting a sexual frenzy between them. Pacey lifted Joey on the counter, and she wrapped her legs around his hips. Making his way down, Pacey kissed her neck and chest.

Half sighing and laughing, Joey exclaimed, "That tickles!" Pacey, after playfully slapping her behind in response, heightened the tension, pushing Joey's body even closer to his. Engaging in a passionate kiss, Joey decided to take the first step. She lifted his shirt up and over his head, kissing his chest passionately. Pacey, grunting a response, placed his hands under Joey's behind and carried her upstairs to his loft, not ending the embrace. He placed her on the bed and crawled towards her. Joey sighed as he lifted her shirt up and off. Unable to take it anymore, she went for his belt buckle.

Pacey exclaimed, "Whoa, Potter, be careful." Joey responded by smiling, placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him. Unbuckling and unzipping his pants slowly, Pacey grunted once again, as she released the pressure of his erection. He returned the favor, unbuckling her blue jeans. Slipping each pant leg off slowly, he worked his way down to her foot with tiny kisses. Pacey and Joey came together in a passionate kiss, the lengths of their bodies touching. Wanting skin to skin contact, Pacey rolled over and placed Joey on top of him, using the opportunity to unsnap her bra. Throwing her bra across the room, he planted his mouth on her nipple, tonging it seductively. Joey moaned and placed both of her hands on his head, pulling at his hair, as if she were holding on for dear life.

With both of them teetering on the edge, they took the remainder of their clothes off and met in a full body embrace. The couple grinded their hips together, sighing as one. Pacey rolled on top of Joey and pulled away from the kiss momentarily. Starring into each other's eyes, Pacey entered her, and Joey softly whimpered. Beginning at a slow pace, his thrusts became more frequent, pounding harder into her cervix. With each thrust, they came closer to climax, reaching it almost at the same time. Joey screamed out and into Pacey's mouth, biting his lip. Turned on, Pacey ejaculated inside her, grunting in pleasure. Panting from sheer exhaustion, he laid flat on his back, next to Joey.

Pacey propped one arm up and turned to his side. "I missed this, Joey Potter. We should do it again sometime," he said with a smirk.

"I foresee many nights like this in your future, Pacey Witter."

"Well then, I am one lucky son of a bitch."

"Yes you are," Joey responded jokingly with a smile.

Laying in each other arms for some time, Joey eventually nodded off. Pacey took the opportunity to gaze at her sleeping figure, one of his favorite pastimes. As he watched her sleep, he smiled, feeling the more content now than ever. The last couple of days seemed surreal; he, Pacey Witter, finally got the girl. For once, he understood the importance of his own happiness, which was lying next to him. Running his fingertips along the length of her body, Joey's eyes fluttered, opening slowly. Seeing Pacey, she smiled and turned to her side.

"Good morning, Potter," Pacey said, propping his elbow.

"Hi."

"So I was thinking about us and the distance. I am willing to travel weekends to see you, but eventually I want to be with you in one place. You have your job, and I have mine. Frankly though, I don't care where I am, as long as I am there with you."

Taking his hand, Joey said, "That's really sweet of you, but I don't want you changing your whole life for me."

"Joey, I am only connected to Capeside because of you. I mean, look at my family. While I love running the Icehouse, I only own a part of it, so I could either sell my half or run it from afar. I can work my way up in the restaurant business again. I have the experience. Also, you have an amazing career in New York as a book editor, a job not available in Capeside."

"Ok. Well, you've obviously given it a lot of thought."

"No, I am just desperately in love you, Joey Potter. We have spent too much time apart and not enough time together. I don't want to waste another minute."

"Well, let's start now," Joey said with a huge smile and leaned in to kiss him.

Pacey and Joey sat on the couch in an apartment in New York City. It was a beautiful, clear night, the city skyline lighting the room. Watching the season finale of _The Creek, _Colby and Sam exchanged their first kiss.

As the the credits rolled, Joey exclaimed, "That was absolutely perfect." She turned her head towards Pacey and saw he was tearing up.

"Pacey! Are you crying?"

Fumbling for words, Pacey said, "It's just so emotional," which made her laugh even more.

"I love you, Witter," Joey responded.

"I love you too, Witter," Pacey said as he kissed her.


End file.
